Whats Mine is Yours
by ImConfused
Summary: Two people. A millenium ring. Big problem.
1. a short conversation

Disclaimer: well, don't own any Yu-gi-oh stuff.

** Prologue: a short conversation**

I can't it anymore.

_What can't you take?_

You that's what.

_What's so bad about killing a person once in a while?_

But your making me kill people! Doesn't it matter to you at all?

_Why should it matter to me?_

But they have families! Mothers! Fathers! Children…

_So? Why does it matter to me if they get hurt? They were in the way of my plans._

Why, why do you have to be so cruel?

_Cruel? me? Why would I be cruel?_

I hate you.

_You are such a childish fool; scared of yourself._

How could I do that?

_I am a part of you; we feel the same, think the same…_

I don't want to listen to any more of it! Just go away and leave me alone!

_Idiot! How could I do that?_

Stop talking!

_No!_

Why don't you just leave me alone? Why can't you just go away and leave me alone…

_Stop crying you baby! Get up, we have work to do._

N-no.

_What's that? Did I just here you say 'no'?_

Y-you can't make me hurt anyone else. N-never…never again.

_HA! FOOL! I AM A PART OF YOU! I CAN TAKE OVER YOUR BODY! I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT!_

NO! You can't!

_BOY, I CAN DO ANYTHING I WISH!_

No, I don't want to kill anyone else!

_YOU HAVE NO CHOICE GET UP FOOL! I WILL FUFILL MY ULTIMATE GOAL BY DISTROYING YAMI AND HIS PUZZZLE FOREVER!_

T-t-there is one w-way…I-I can get r-rid of y-you…

_YOU WOULDN'T TRY! YOU COULD KILL YOURSELF ALONG WITH ME FOOL!_

It might b-be w-worth it.

_NO! STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?_

G-going t-to g-get r-rid of y-you…

_STOP YOU DAMED IDIOT! PUT THAT DOWN!_

N-o. N-never again shall I have to listen to you.

_HA! YOU ARE WEAK! YOU CAN'T DISTROY ME WHILE YOU ARE WEAK! I CAN COME BACK! I CAN ALWAYS COME BACK!_

I-I-I w-will get rid of y-You, s-somehow, s-someway….

_ONLY IF YOU SEND ME INTO ANOTHER PERSON! YOU DON'T HAVE THE STRENGTH TO DO THAT! YOU ARE TO WEAK AND AFRAID!_

You will never hurt one of my friends or me again. Ever. Spirit of this Millennium Item, buy the power of the Millennia, you will be gone.

_I WILL COME BACK TO YOU! …...I…I… can…always….c-c-come….b-b-back…_

No, you not, not to me anyway.

------------------------------

Kind of confusing but yah know, we all have our problems… I hope you like it!

And remember my saying:

Review and your life will go well,

But if you flame you will go to hell.

Just a little reminder to tell you to review and not to flame -


	2. Monday

Well, well, well. You've managed to stumble across my story. Well I'll try not to disappoint you. But after your done reading you have to review or a terrible curse will come about your household and you will get a very uncomfortable rash on your butt.

And thank you my **_2 _**reviewers from a neo okami named wolfy & Hakiri-Nefertiri thank you very much!

And I don't Yu-gi-oh.

Enjoy!

**Chapter One: Monday**

I was running.

Running in a black darkness.

I don't know what I was running from, but it terrified me.

And the worst part is, things that you don't know or understand scare you the most.

And that's why I ran.

Then I heard it a bell, softly at first, but it got louder, and louder, and louder tell it seemed to echo in the darkness of the endless black. Ringing louder and louder the sound filled my ears till I could stand it no more.

I stopped and held my ears.

The thing behind me kept running.

It was only inches away when I realized what the bell was.

My alarm clock ringing.

The thing grabbed me.

"NO!"

Rita sat up in her bed soaked with sweat. Tense, she looked around with her big dark brown eyes at the walls and the floor covered with music and littered with instruments, and let out a breath she just realized she had been holding and relaxed. The alarm clock next to her bedside had been going off for some time and angrily she threw it at the wall and stood up groggy.

" I hate Mondays." She said staggering over the mirror and nearly tripping over an open violin case. She looked in the mirror. Her dark eyes stared back at her and looked up at her messy black think hair and her dark skin. She had worn long pajama pants and a tank top as her nightwear, both had in blue, bold printed letters: 'Warning pissed in morning.' Something she knew all to well. "Well Rita," She mumbled to herself. " You look like hell. And on the first day at a new school, brilliant." She took out a brush and started to brush out her shoulder length hair.

After she had finished brushing her hair she walk over to the door to make her way to the bathroom. But before she got there, the door started to shake. A bright red and blue blur burst into the room without warning and knocked Rita over.

" I'm Super man!" The blur shouted, moving way to fast way to early at the morning.

" Mikey, It's to early." Rita muttered as she sat up.

" No time is to early for Superman!" He said finally coming to a stop. He was just a short kid about 10 years old with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. And when he stopped he made a muscleman pose, which didn't really turn out to well because he was so skinny.

"Get of my bed you'll mess it up." She said pushing him on the floor.

"Like it matters, your room is so messy you can't even see the floor." He said swishing music around.

"Well," She said. "At least I'm not afraid of the dark. Wouldn't it be a shame if your friends found out?"

Mikey looked up at her with a shocked expression on his face, but then it slipped into a sly grin.

"At least I got friends to hang around with." He said as he got up and crossed his arms and smirked.

"There not really your friends, your just a parasite." She said as she made the bed looking behind her to see his reaction.

HE stared at her with his big eyes, than got red in the face and started to bellow out at the top of his lungs.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- mfh!"

Rita had come and put her hand over his mouth and looked at him annoyed.

"You idiot!" She hissed in his ear. " You know she's sleeping!"

And it was true. For there mother hardly gets any sleep, between fighting with their step-dad and working her two jobs, she only got about four hours of sleep a day.

"Thowy." He said and Rita let her hand down from his mouth.

"Don't do it again." Rita let out a big sigh and went downstairs while her brother zoomed and 'flew' around her as she went into the kitchen.

" Why are you so happy?" She asked puzzled. " It's the first day of school. And it's a school you've never been to." She pored herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table.

"Because," he said zooming over to the toaster, " My friends are there and we get to have recess and hang out."

Rita sighed at her brother's optimism. And continued to eat her cereal as he zoomed around with his toast and milk and sat down at the table. They ate in silence as the minutes ticked by on the small scraped up clock hanging on the wall. The rest of the house was sort of grungy to, for the family didn't really have that much money and had to work a lot.

" Rita?" Said Mikey breaking the long silence.

"What?" She said annoyed because she didn't like to be bothered in the morning.

"Can I ask you something?"

" You just did." She said flatly and got up and put her bowl in the sink. Mikey made a face but then he got up and left his dish at the table.

"I'm gonna go up and change for school." He said as he made flying noises and ran upstairs.

" Ok, and make sure to tell me when your going to pee in the middle of the night and where your going to walk on the sidewalk." She muttered her words dripping with sarcasm as she went up and picked up his plate and put it in the sink. 'That boy will be the death of me.' She thought as she scrubbed the dishes and looked over at the clock. It was 6:45" Well, time to go to a new hell." She said to herself and dried her hands off, went up the stairs, got dressed, and got her backpack.

" Mikey time to go." She sighed and looked in his room.

"Okay." He got up and walked over with his backpack on his shoulder looking a little depressed. Rita looked at him a second then looked back.

" 7:00. Lets go." She said as she walked down the stairs and then out the door,

As Mikey fallowed close behind. Rita locked the house and twirled the keys in her hand as they walked.

" I'm glad school is so close." She said. Mikey gave her a slight nod. Then he looked up at her a couple of seconds later.

"Rita?"

"What?"

" Why do you hate school so much?" He looked at her with his big brown eyes. "Don't you at least like recess?"

" We don't have recess Mikey." She said and paused a moment to think and then said, " And also because I have Didaskaleinophobia."

"What's that?" He asked curious.

" Fear of going to school." She said as she looked at her watch and started to run. "Speaking of school your going to be late." Which of course she knew was a lie but she just wanted to get Mickey of her back. They ran all the way to his school Rita out of breath but Mikey still kicking and raring to go.

" Well bye Rita!" He said running up and giving Rita a big bear hug.

"Whatever." She said as she pushed him off. " You know where you're going? To your classes and stuff?" She didn't want to waste time trying to find his classes with him.

"Yep!" he said with lots of enthusiasm nearly jumping of the ground.

"Good." After just one word she walked away as her brother watched her disappear behind a corner.

( Rita's P.O.V. )

' I seriously hate Mondays. ' I thought kicking a rock on the ground as I walked. ' I wish they were never invented.' As I walked around the corner I saw what was supposed to be the best high school in Domino City. I stopped walking and stared for a little while. It was a sad sight.

Domino City High School

It said printed in big black letters on the side of the building with Japan's flag on the flagpole off to the side.

" They have better schools in India. " I said to myself. I was born a raised in India. Best place in the world.

I made my way to the front doors as people stared at me. I seriously wish people would take a flipping picture then just staring at me. That's why I hate people. As I walked I looked at the signs posted up on the wall, thing like:

_WELCOME BACK STUDENTS!_

_HAD A GREAT SUMMER?_

_HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD SCHOOL YEAR!_

I shivered. Happy things like that scared me. Making my way through the crowded hallways and looking for signs, I finally came to the new students registration. The lady behind the desk filing her long nails looked up at me.

" Name?" She asked in the most annoying Brooklyn accent.

" Rita Gandhi." I told her leaning on the table for support and rubbing my eyes. She shifted through a couple of papers with her long nails and lifted one from the pile.

" Your that girl from India. It must be very fascinating." She said in a tone that made me cringe. She handed me my schedule and a bunch of other crap I don't really care about and pointed to the office. " Go get you uniform in there."

"Joy." I said and rolled my eyes as I walked in. Every girl was wearing a very scary pink uniform. I hate pink. This is going to be a long day.

## One hour, one class, 6 to go###

"Welcome to your home room class!" Mr. Tieko boomed loud enough to wake the sleeping dead. "Here we just get to hang out basically, cause this class is only to inform you on things coming up in the school year and to organize your schedule and other things. And yes, it is for 45minutes. So you can just talk the rest of the time."

He sat down at his desk and started to IM his girlfriend as most of the class got into small groups and started to talk. I sat in the desk at the very far corner at the back of the class and pretended to be invisible. A very easy task the first day of school, but as for the other days, guys just come up and start flirting. I watched as my classmates, gossiped, talked and whispered to each other. People here sure have a lot of friends. Which reminded me of what my brother had said this morning.

"At least I have friends to hang around with."

Stupid annoying kid. Always bothering me. He's like a parasite. He sticks to anybody stupid enough to get close to him. To bad my step-dad, or should I say ' Sir Jack Ass ' had to marry my mother and give birth to that thing. That thing called Michel H. Hendrickson- Gandhi. Which got me thinking, why is he such a parasite anyway?

BBBRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNG!

I jumped out of my thought zone and looked at the clock, 9: 45 already. Getting up and stretching I made my way out of the class and got out my confusing school map and started mumbling to myself.

" So if I go this way I can make my way pass the gym and into science, no, no. If turn left at this water fountain I can go down the hall into science, no. If I-"

I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I freaked. I turn around so fast I knocked whoever was tapping on the ground and I held up my arms in defense.

" Ow…" This kid I knocked over really wasn't too big of a problem. And he really wasn't too big at all. Just about a head shorted than me with funky tri color hair and big violet eyes. Kind of reminded me of my brother. But taller. He moaned again as I stood there awkward with my fists held up.

" Um… Uh…" I struggled for words. This had NEVER happened before. " Sorry about that." I offered my hand and he took it thankfully.

" That's okay. Accidents happen." He rubbed his head and smiled shyly.

I stood there for a moment and then I asked, " Where you tapping on my shoulder?" He nodded and we both kind of stared at the floor.

" It seemed you were new, so I just wanted to ask you if you needed help."

" Yes, I am new and yes I would appreciate your help." I needed it.

" Okay then, where are you going? "

"Science with Mrs. Sh-Shi- Shit-rag?" He stood there puzzled for a moment and look at my schedule. Then he sighed and did one of those Now-I-Get-It looks.

" It's pronounced She-drag. But that name is kinda hard to pronounce anyway. I have her too. Follow me."

I stood there feeling stupid for a second because I just called the teacher shit-rag. But then I came to, and went after him. After going through the crowded hallways we finally came to our destination.

" Wow, thanks I don't know what would of happened if I had not bumped into you." I said.

" Probably just be late." He smiled shyly and blushed as he walked into the classroom. Looking around for one of his friends.

" Hey!" I yelled to get his attention over the loud class. He turned and looked at me and then walked back. " Never got your name." I said. " And we never properly introduced." He smiled and held out his hand.

" I'm Yugi, Yugi Moto." He said slightly blushing.

I took his hand and shook it. " Quite a name, but hey when your from India every bodies names from other places sound weird. I'm Rita Gandhi."

"How come you don't have an accent?" He asked.

" Well, I don't know." Seriously, I don't. You don't know how many times I've been asked that. I just don't know.

" Alright students! Sit down sit down! No it doesn't matter where you sit as long as you sit." Mrs.Shitrag had come into the room. She was really fat, fatter than anyone I had ever seen, but she seemed like one of those teachers whose outside didn't matter as long as they gave you zero homework. I found my way to a desk in the back and became invisible again. " Ok students my name is Mrs.Shitrag. I will be your science teacher for the rest of the year. Now before I start to give you your first assignment," I guess I was wrong. " We will be paired up into lab partners. And by first name. Which I think will better for you than last, knowing some people. It's labeled on your desk. You have ten minutes to find your desk, on account of the fifty people in here. "

I looked down and saw Rita G. written on a piece of paper taped to the desk. My luck. The first good thing to happen to me all day. I could take a short nap now and wait for Mrs.Shitrag to wake me up when everyone was in their right seats. I put my back pack on the other chair and closed my eyes figuring whoever sat their would just push it off. But it seemed that as soon as I closed my eyes someone was shaking me.

" Um…excuse me." Whoever it was I didn't care.

" Five… more…. minutes…" I mumbled

" Could you move your bag please..." He didn't give up easily." Mrs.Shitrag will start writing notes soon. And I need to sit where your bag is." I could tell he was waiting for me to answer. So I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Still a little blurry and moved my backpack off the chair and he sat down. Rubbing my eyes again my vision finally cleared and I looked over to see who had been bugging me while was taking my nap. He was a tall kid with white, white hair and very pale skin. Like he has never been out in the sun before. And he had dark brown eyes that looked so happy it was scary.

But I didn't really care anymore so I just laid my head down on my desk hoping he would leave me alone. But to no avail. Ten seconds later he was shaking me again.

"Excuse me." He shook me again. I can't believe that he had the nerve to shake me while I was sleeping. I can't believe he had the nerve to shake me at all. Or even touch me.

" What?" I hissed. This was annoying. Very annoying.

"You might want to sit up. She's writing notes on the board." His voice sounded kind of scarred, but that was his problem. I sat up and looked at him strait in the eye, hoping it intimidated him.

" And what if I don't." I said in a voice so scary it sort of scared me too.

"W-w-well," He looked down and rung his hands. Mission accomplished. I turned around and was about to lay my head down but…

" Well, we have a project due and we have to work on it together so that means we have to take notes together as a team and you don't want to sleep now cause Mrs.Shitrag will see you and then she will give you a F then I will probably get a D because you couldn't help me because you were sleeping and we will all be unhappy and I would jest let you sit here but I can't write all the notes because it's to confusing."

That got my attention. I sat up and looked at him again and he flinched, so I got out my notebook and started writing notes. I hated that kid. But I had to work with him, because an F would get me thrown out of the house. Making him afraid of me was kind of fun though. Stupid bloody DNA science project. Oh great, his accent is getting to me.

## 45 minutes later##

BRRRIIIIINGGGGG!

"Saved by the bell." I said to myself.

"Pardon?" That one guy looked up at me. Thought I was talking to him. Tch.

"Nothing of your concern." I put all my stuff into my book bag and dashed out the door faster than you could say 'Namaste.'

## After School…. ##

I bet you anything that I was the first person out of that stupid school. Not only did I have that stupid guy with the accent bugging me during science. I have guys trying to look up my skirt, I was late for 3 classes because I couldn't find Yugi, I have a perverted sex-ed teacher (who is a guy) who doesn't look girls in the face, if you know what I mean, and I have lots of homework.

' Today is not my day.' I thought. ' But then again, I never have a good day anyway.' Exhausted and not really caring, I fell down in a small of grass that didn't look dry and I sat there. ' Nothing like a sit in the grass.'

" Um… Hey Rita." I heard a voice behind me that was familiar, Yugi's.

"Hey Yugi."

"How did you know it was me?" he asked sitting next to me.

" I can memorize peoples voices." I said. " Just a thing I do."

" That's cool." We sat there for a moment watching other students walk by and chat then he said something. " So, um. How…was your day?" he obviously thought I was boring and wanted to talk to me. But he didn't really ask such good questions.

" Horrible." I said. " I have stupid teachers, and stupid annoying lab partner. And I was late for three classes, but that was partially my fault cause I couldn't find you." Yugi blushed when I mentioned him.

"Who annoyed you in science?" He asked curious.

" This stupid kid with white hair and-"

" That's Ryou." He said. " He doesn't normally talk a lot. Why was he bothering you?"

" Well to be honest I guess he was doing the right thing of waking me up, but he could have just moved my backpack instead of waking me up to do it. And he wouldn't stop talking about the stupid science project. And when I just laid my head down on my desk and he just starts shaking me." Hopefully Yugi could clear up this mess with Ryou. He was annoying me to the point of strangling him. " And when we got our project, he wanted to know where I lived so he could come over to my house."

Yugi thought for a moment and then he looked like he got an idea. " I'll talk to him tomorrow, we have typing together"

I sighed a grateful sigh. "Thanks Yugi, you're a life saver."

Yugi looked at the grass and blushed. He sure blushes a lot. Then he looked up at me again. "Hey…. um…. well, d-do you want to come with me to my grandfathers shop?" I raised an eyebrow; a lot of guys have tried this trick on me. Ask if you want to come to their house but then change their minds and take me out. Of course, I knew how to handle it.

" Yugi," I said slowly. " Are you trying to ask me out?"

His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and he turned bright red. " No! No! I, No!" he waved his hands in front of his face. "I wasn't going to I SWEAR!" I got up and I opened my mouth to protest, but some part of me believed him. He was telling the truth.

" Ug!" I whacked my head. " I'm so stupid. I can't believe I just said that." I turned around and faced Yugi. "Sorry Yugi. About everything. It's just that, I'm really defensive with guys. So I'm sorry." I held out my hand and smiled. " So, do you forgive me?" He sat there for a moment. Then he grabbed my hand.

" Yeah." He smiled and I pulled him up.

"So still up for taking me?" I asked.

" Yeah, were going with the whole gang."

" GANG?!?" I yelled.

" Oh, I mean, my friends, come on, I'll introduce you their over there." He pointed over to a group of three and walked over. I followed. It was just two guys and a girl. The girl had short brown hair, and one of the guys had a kinda freaky unicorn hairstyle. And also a blond, poofy haired guy. We walked up to them.

" Hey Yug, who's ya friend?" I could tell I wouldn't like him right away. You could tell what was on his mind 99.9 of the time.

" Everyone this is Rita." Yugi said.

" Hi." They all said at the same time. I did a weird kind of wave and said hi back.

" Rita this is Joey, Tea, and Tristen." We all just kind of stood there until Yugi finally said, " Okay…let's all go then." We all started to walk and I looked at my watch.

" It's only 2:30. I can stay with you guys until 4:00."

" Where do you have to go?" Tea asked.

" I gotta go pick u my brother and go home and make dinner and clean." Stupid brother.

" Ya mom outa town er somthin?" Joey asked.

" No. She's home, but she works two jobs so she sleeps most of the time." We had finally got there I looked at the shop awestruck. "Wow! You guys mush be rich!" Seriously. The shop was huge. I can't believe I made friends with a rich kid.

" Naw." Joey waving his hand. " Ya should look inside though. Dat's where the good stuff is."

"What does he sell?" I asked curious.

" Dual monster cards. And a lot of them." Yugi beamed. He seamed proud of his grandfather. Which was kind of cute… What the hell am I thinking? We walked into the shop and Yugi lead me over to his grandfather.

" This is my grandfather the owner of the shop. Solomon Moto. And grandpa this is Rita." I shook his hand.

" You shop is amazing. I can't possibly imagine how much money you make!" It was a pretty crowded in there and he looked busy.

" Well I'm glad you like it." He smiled at me. " Feel free to browse." I nodded and walked over to look at a poster.

'I don't really play duel monsters, but it is a very popular game. I heard of it in India. They have big tournaments around the globe. Maybe I should take it up.' I though about it as I looked at the poster with a dragon on it. It did seem interesting. I stood there for a moment but I heard familiar voices behind me. A conversation between Yugi and his grandpa.

" Yugi I'm glad your making new friends. Your getting less bullied."

'Yah. I know."

" You need more friends. Especially girl… friends."

" Grandpa stops it."

" She is a pretty girl. Good choice."

" Grandpa."

" Maybe even more than friends."

" Grandpa!"

"You going to ask her to the dance?"

" GRANDPA!"

'That's sure is embarrassing.' I turned around and continued to walk through the shop looking at all the cards behind glass. I started thinking about how much they make. I made friends with a rich kid. My very first. And it was a guy. I looked up from my thought process and picked up a card on the ground. ' Maybe I should start a deck.' I looked over to see where it might have fallen. And I saw a character who I didn't want to so. Ryou .He looked strait up at me and started to wave. I didn't want to discuss science right now. So I made my way through the crowds and found Yugi.

" Yugi, Ryou is right over there and he is looking for me. I don't want him to bug me about DNA." Yugi looked over and saw Ryou looking through the crowds. "Your shop is cool, but I gotta leave before he finds me and asks where I live." He looked kind of sad but I really had to run before Ryou found me." Bye Yugi." I walked behind him and started to run out the door.

SMACK!

I ran right into someone running about 100 MPH. I smashed into the ground while the other guy face planted in the grass. When I looked up to see who it was…..

TO BE CONTUNUED

Wow, cliffhanger. Not really. I'm just to tiered to type anymore.

So read, review, and save your money for collage.

See you next time.


End file.
